Le cirque des poupées
by Florette
Summary: Les clowns, cracheur de feu et autres artistes de cirques peuvent se révéler très dangereux. Et cela les Mugiwara vont l'apprendre à leur dépend.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un nouveau one-shot venue dans mon esprit après avoir regardé Madagascar 3 et avoir commencé une fic avec pour thème le cirque. Mélangé à une autre idée qui m'étais venue cela donne un résulta bizarre. A vous de juger.

* * *

Une journée tranquille sur le SunnyGo enfin tranquille, pour autant que cela peut être tranquille quand vous avez un capitaine qui braille qu'une île est en vue, un renne et un sniper qui courent pour la voir, un blond qui se bat avec une algue, un squelette qui entame une chanson, un cyborg qui, monté sur la bastingage prend une pose SUUPPER cool selon lui et enfin une navigatrice qui frappe tout ce qui cris ou se bat trop à son goût et une archéologue qui lit, elle, calmement un livre.

«C'est bon j'ai compris qu'il y avait une île alors vous vous calmez et chacun à votre poste, hurla Nami en colère!»

Immédiatement ils se calmèrent tous et obéir à la rousse ne voulant pas se retrouver avec une bosse sur le crâne. Dans cette agitation personne ne vit la silhouette qui venait de monter à bord du navire.

La rive n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et chacun étudié le paysage s'offrant à ses yeux : une montage s'étendait à l'horizon, devant elle se trouvait une forêt vierge.

«On dirait une île estivale, commenta Nami.»

«Super, s'exclama Luffy près à sauter sur la rive dès qu'elle serait assez proche!»

Chopper regardait l'île avec des étioles dans les yeux et Brook attendait avec impatience de poser les pieds sur une nouvelle île depuis 50 ans. L'ombre se faufila discrètement dans les cabines.

«Bon maintenant que je suis dans le bateau, trouvons quelques objets de valeur a emporter, pensa le voleur.»

Sur le pont Robin quitta son livre des yeux.

«Navigatrice-san nous avons de la visite sur le bateau. Il y a un voleur dans les cabines.»

«Quoi, rugit Nami?! Quelqu'un tente de me voler! Les garçons allez-y!»

«Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi, demanda Zoro?»

«Arrête d'embêter Nami-chérie et vas-y.»

Alors que Zoro allait répondre un poing vint arrêter sa course sur son crâne.

«La ferme tout les deux et bougez vous!»

«Bien Nami-chérie!»

Ils coururent vers les cabines. Entrant dans celle des hommes en premier ils ne virent personne, même pas l'ombre qui se glissait derrière eux pour sortir. La silhouette couru en longeant les mur vers le pont et sorti au grand jour pour tomber nez à nez avec Nami et les autres. Elle pila en les voyant. Derrière Zoro et Sanji venaient d'arriver pour le prendre en sandwich.

«Où croyais tu allait comme cela, demanda Nami les bras croisés sur les hanches?»

Robin pris le temps d'observer le voleur. C'était un jeune homme d1m75 avec une casquette enfoncé sur la crâne, sûrement pour cacher ses cheveux qui auraient pu le déranger. Il portait une combinaison de plongé il avait donc du venir à la nage jusqu'au Sunny. Ses grands yeux étaient pâles, presque transparent comme si une pellicule recouvrait ses pupilles. Il les regardait tous à tour de rôle mais n'eut pas l'air apeuré par Brook, seulement un peu surpris. Il avait surtout l'air de chercher le moyen le plus rapide pour s'échapper et il tenait quelque chose dans sa main gauche serré.

«Une fleur.»

Une main apparu sur le bras du garçon et le força à lui ouvrir sa main. Un dial en tomba.

«Que voulez tu faire avec cela, demanda Nami en le ramassant.»

Au vu de l'apparence qu'il avait Robin aurai dit un flavor dial. Que voulait-il faire avec?

«Tu ne sais pas qu'il est dangereux de venir voler sur un bateau pirate gamin?»

«Gamin toi-même, j'ai 17ans! Et je vole où je veux, répondis le garçon en poussant Nami et profitant de l'ouverture provoqué par son déséquilibre pour courir jusqu'à la rambarde et plonger dans l'eau.»

L'incident aurait pu s'arrêter là si Luffy n'avait pas décidé de le suivre en faisant la même chose, c'est-à-dire plonger! Ils étaient encore trop loin du bord pour qu'il ai pied. Ussop se préparait à plonger pour aller le repêcher quand ils virent le jeune homme plonger sous l'eau puis ressortir en tirant Luffy. Il le traîna jusqu'à la plage alors que les Mugiwara continuaient de naviguer pour accoster.

«Quel plaie, soupira t-il en tirant Luffy sur la sable. Et c'est lui le capitaine. Pauvre équipage!»

Luffy recrachait l'eau qu'il avait dans le ventre tandis que l'homme enlevé sa combinaison et sa casquette désormais trempée.

«Dire que j'avais réussi à ne pas la mouiller à l'aller. Je vais me faire engueuler maintenant. Ils vont voir que j'étais à la plage.»

La casquette et la combinaison enlevé il laissa ses cheveux châtains pendre jusqu'au niveau de ses oreilles et enfila un t-shirt et un short qui se trouvait là ou il l'est avait mit, c'est-à-dire sur le sable chaud. Entendant des bruits de course dans sa direction il parti en courant dans la forêt laissant Luffy derrière lui.

Sanji fut le premier à voir Luffy allongé sur la plage.

«Il est là. Et l'autre a disparue. Si je l'attrape il va payer pur avoir oser pousser ma Nami-chérie!»

«Calme toi baka cook. Tu ne peux pas l'attraper il a disparu.»

Alors qu'ils commençaient une nouvelle fois à ce battre Nami venait d'assommer Luffy pour son plongeons.

«Bon maintenant il faut trouver une ville, réfléchit Nami à voix haute.»

«Écoutez, la coupa Brook, vous entendez il y a de la musique.»

«Et qui dit musique dit ville, ajouta Ussop.»

Chopper reniflait le sol en direction des arbres.

«L'inconnu est parti dans cette direction et c'est la même que celle de la musique.»

«Parfait alors allons-y. Franky tu reste au Sunny pour le surveiller, Zoro tu nous suis sans te perdre pour un fois. Vous autres allons-y.»

La traversée de la forêt fut plus longue que prévue entre Luffy qui sautait partout et Zoro qui se perdait toutes les trois secondes. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une arche multicolore. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un gigantesque chapiteau de cirque rouge, jaune et orange.

«Trop cool, s'exclama Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux!»

Chopper, Ussop et Brook étaient tout aussi émoustillé. Sanji pensait déjà ce qu'il pourrait offrir à ses mellorines. Même Nami avait l'air enchanté par cette vision. Depuis environ un mois ils ne faisaient que voguer et un peu de divertissement serai le bienvenu.

«Bon alors c'est d'accord, on fait une pose ici. Voici un peu d'argent pour vous payer des choses mais ne dépensez pas tout d'un coup et je ne veux pas de grabuge. Compris? Sinon on repart d'ici immédiatement.»

Tous se séparèrent et commencèrent leur visite. Ussop, Chopper et Luffy allèrent directement vers les clowns tandis que Brook allait voir sil n'y avait pas des musiciens. Zoro marchait sans vraiement regarder où il allait, comme d'habitude quoi, quand il rentra dans quelqu'un.

«Vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez non?»

Zoro regarda la personne qui venait de lui parler. Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

«Attendez, vous êtes un des pirates n'est-ce-pas? Vous devez partir d'ici immédiatement! C'est trop dangereux pour vous ici!»

Zoro enclencha sa mémoire. Ce visage... mais oui c'était le gamin de ce matin! Le voleur.

«Pourquoi je t'écouterais alors que tu as tenté de nous voler ce matin?»

«Parce qu'aucun navigateur n'est jamais reparti de cette île en vie ni même sous forme humaine! Vous devez prévenir vos nakama!»

«Si je les trouve je leur dirais que tu nous as mis en garde contre cette île.»

Disant cela Zoro se remit à marcher vers une rue.

«La grand rue est dans l'autre direction.»

«Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire que je vais à la grande rue?»

«Je ne crois pas qu'un cul-de-sac soit ta destination favorite mais je dis ça je dis rien, termina le garçons en sautant et s'accrochant au mur pour monter sur le toit et disparaître.»

Pendant ce temps Luffy et co venaient de trouver un marchand de barbe-à-papa grâce au flair de Chopper et se régalaient.

«C'est étrange, fit Ussop. Je me sens fatigué.»

«Moi aussi, répondit Luffy.»

Chopper ne répondit rien car il dormait déjà.

Les deux autres tombèrent endormis à côté de lui.

Brook regardait les musiciens jouer. Il était littéralement charmé. Au point de ne même pas réagir quand une cage en métal tomba autour de lui le faisant prisonnier.

Sanji tournait autour d'une ravissante demoiselle les yeux en cœur. Nami et Robin avaient continué leur route sans vraiment se préoccuper de lui. Quand la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes Sanji se cru au paradis mais le coup dans le plexus solaire qui lui fit perdre connaissance juste après était quand à lui bien réel.

Robin venait d'entrer avec Nami dans une libraire et regardait quelques volumes. Cependant quelques chose dans l'atmosphère la dérangé.

«Navigatrice-san ne trouvez vous pas que quelque chose est bizarre ici?»

«Si j'ai une drôle d'impression en effet.»

«Je pense que nous devrions partir d'ici immédiatement.»

Mais trop tard. Une cage tomba sur elle. Robin toucha la grille et perdit tout ses forces.

«Une cage en granit marin!»

Un gaz soporifique s'échappa d'un trou. Les deux femmes tombèrent endormis sur le sol.

«Parfait, fit une voix. Il n'en manque plus qu'un et nous aurons tous l'équipage.»

Zoro marchait dans la rue. Une impression de danger le prenait à la gorge. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Et son instinct lui disait que le garçon avait dit vrai. Il devait retrouver les autres au plus vite. Un attroupement se tenait devant lui. Il serra sa main sur ses sabres.

Une femme s'avança vers lui.

«Tu dois être Roronoa Zoro. Nous tenons tous tes nakamas et je te déconseille d'essayer de te battre car ils risqueraient d'y laisser la vie.»

Elle fit un signe de main et l'attroupement se scinda en deux découvrant ses nakamas en cage suspendu au-dessus du vide par une corde qui risquait de se rompre à tout moment.

«Soit tu te rend sans faire d'histoire soit je laisse cette corde tomber. Tu peux sûrement nous battre mais pas suffisamment vite pour qu'aucun d'entre-nous ne coupe cette corde. A toi de voir.»

Zoro regarda ses nakamas inconscient puis le vide et enfin la femme. Il n'avait pas le choix. Quels idiots, comment avaient-ils fait pour se faire tous capturer? Seul Franky n'était pas là. Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu'il existait. Jetant un regard sur toute la foule il aperçut un visage familier sur un toit. Ce gamin savait que Franky était au bateau car il savait qu'il n'était pas là. Alors maintenant il devait prendre un paris : soit il les aidé en allant prévenir Franky soit il disait que Franky était au bateau et il serait fait prisonnier.

Zoro laissa tomber ses sabres au sol plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme dans l'ombre.

«Tu fais le bon choix. Enfin peut-être, rigola la femme alors qu'un coup sur la nuque lui faisait perdre conscience.»

* * *

«Ouh ma tête, gémit Nami en reprenant conscience.»

Tentant de bouger elle s'aperçut qu'elle était attaché. Ses yeux s'habituant à la nuit qui régnait dans cet endroit elle vit ses nakamas attachés également. Ils reprenaient tous lentement conscience.

«Vous êtes tous là, demanda t-elle d'une voix enrouée?»

«Il n'y a que Franky qui soit libre, répondit Zoro.»

«Que s'est-il-passé, demanda Luffy d'une voix pâteuse. Je ne me souviens que de la barbe-à-papa.»

«On est prisonnier, commenta Robin.»

«Quoi, s'écria Ussop affolé.»

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu continuer leur discussion la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une femme, la même que sur la place.

«Je vois que vous avez repris connaissance. Parfait. Alors pour commencer je tiens à vous précisez que vous êtes nos prisonniers...»

«Sans blague on s'en était pas aperçut, répondit Zoro.»

«Vous allez nous donner à la Marine, demanda Chopper d'une voix tremblante?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas petit renne je ne vais pas vous vendre à la Marine. Nous allons vous garder pour notre collection. Enfin tous sauf le squelette. Lui il nous servira lors des tournées.»

«Votre collection, releva Robin?»

«Oui voyez-vous même, dit la femme en ouvrant une porte d'un placard. Ceci est notre grande fierté.»

Dans le meuble se trouvait des centaines de poupée en bois. Les Mugiwaras frémir d'horreur en comprenant que ces poupées avaient été des personnages réel et bien-vivant comme eux.

«Je vais vous laissez contempler votre futur et aller préparer les ingrédients. Bon séjour chez nous, rigola la femme en sortant.»

«Merde, s'exclama Luffy une fois qu'elle fut sorti.»

Il gigota pour essayer de se libérer des menottes en granit Marin mais sans réussite.

«Ça ne sert à rien elles sont trop bien attaché et je n'ai rien pour les défaire, soupira Nami.»

«Tous nos espoir repose sur Franky dorénavant, compléta Robin.»

Alors qu'ils restaient à attendre l'aide providentiel de Franky une trappe s'ouvrit au-dessus de leurs têtes et une corde descendit jusqu'au sol.

Levant la tête vers ce trou ils virent le garçon la tête en bas accroché à la corde qui descendait vers eux. Sur son dos se trouvait les sabres de Zoro. Il sauta sur le sol dans une pirouette et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres leur ordonnant le silence. Il sorti un poignard de sa cheville et entrepris de détacher Nami.

«Détache les autres avec ça, souffla t-il en lui tendant un autre poignard.»

La rousse hocha de la tête et entrepris de libérer Luffy, Robin et Chopper tant que lui libéré Zoro, Sanji et Ussop. Il tendis sans un mots les lames à Zoro.

«Pourquoi, demanda dans un murmure le sabreur?»

Il répondit avec un haussement d'épaule et leur fit signe de les suivre. Ouvrant lentement la porte il passa la tête pas l'entrebâillement. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir se trouvait un garde qui était assit sur une chaise. Rentrant dans la pièce il remonta avec sa corde tandis que Nami retenait Luffy et que Sanji faisait le guet en surveillant le garde. Il vit la corde descendre juste à côté de la tête du garde qui ne remarqua rien et le jeune homme descendit à son tour et arrivant au niveau du cou de l'homme le lui cassa dans un craquement sec sans aucune hésitation. Sautant sur le sol et faisant tomber la corde il leur fit signe de venir.

«Vos armes sont ici. Franky vous attend de l'autre côté de la forêt.»

«Merci mais pourquoi nous aide tu, demanda Robin?»

«Je voudrais partir d'ici, quitter ce monde.»

«Alors on peut t'emmener ailleurs si tu le désire,proposa Ussop.»

«Vraiment, s'exclama le jeune homme?!»

«Mais juste une question, comment t'appelles tu, demanda Robin?»

«Je m'appelle Hal. Et vous?»

«Moi c'es Luffy, je suis le capitaine. Voici Zoro mon second, Sanji le cuisinier, Nami la navigatrice, Chopper le médecin, Ussop le tireur d'élite, Robin l'archéologue, Brook le musicien et celui resté sur le bateau est Franky un cyborg et notre charpentier.»

«Cool votre équipage.»

«Si tu eux Hal tu peux venir avec nous, s'écria Luffy!»

«Vous ne vous méfiez même pas de moi?!»

«Bin pas vraiment non. Si tu voulais nous tuer tu nous aurez laissé la-dedans, répondit Zoro.»

«Bon ce n'est pas tout mais si on sortait d'ici, demande Ussop?»

«D'accord. Vous êtes tous prêt alors suivez moi. La sorti est par là.»

Ils se mirent tous à courir pour suivre Hal. Débouchant à la lumière du soleil ils virent droit devant eux la forêt.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'orée ils entendirent des bruit de course derrière eux.

«Ils se sont aperçut de notre disparition, s'exclama Brook!»

Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en garde Hal se plaça devant eux :

«Votre ami vous attend à la plage alors courrez droit devant!»

«Mais et toi?»

«Je vais les retenir alors courrez! Moi ils ne me feront rien comparé à ce qu'ils vous ferrons.»

Ils hésitèrent, le regardant indécis. Puis Luffy leur ordonna de courir.

«Luffy tu es sur que nous pouvons le laisser seul?»

«S'il dit que c'est bon c'est que cela l'est. Nous devons lui faire confiance.»

Hal les regarda courir puis se tourna vers les poursuivant.

«Hal laisse nous passer, ordonna la femme!»

«Non. Je refuse de vous laisser les poursuivre!»

«Pourquoi nous trahit tu? Toi que nous avons recueillit alors que tu étais enfant?»

«Il est vrai que vous m'avez recueillit étant enfant mais je sais aussi ce que vous avez fait à mes parents!»

«Tes parents voulaient quitter cette île et notre communauté, nous ne pouvions les laisser faire. Tout comme nous ne pouvons te laisser faire!»

Hal sorti ses poignards et se mit en garde. Il para les premières attaques, tranchant tout ceux qui l'approchait. On aurai dit un chat de par son agilité et de ses dagues ressemblant à des griffes. Mais il ne pouvait lutter éternellement contre autant d'adversaire. Il senti une lame lui faire une longue balafre dans le dos. Une autre s'enfonça dans son bras droit le forçant à lâcher une dague. Le coup suivant fut dans une de ses cuisses et il tomba à genoux au sol.

Les ennemis s'écartèrent laissant la place à la femme. Elle l'observa se tenant au-dessus de lui.

«Tu serais devenu un éléments indispensable à notre société tu sais. Tu peux encore te racheter en nous disant où est leur navire. Si tu le fais je te laisserais la vie sauve.»

«Je ne dirais rien. Je préfère encore mourir que de les trahir.»

«Tu ne les connais même pas et ils t'ont abandonné.»

«Je leur ai demandé de fuir et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en eux!»

«Alors tu as fait ton choix. Soit.»

La femme posa sa paume sur le visage d'Hal et se concentra. Une vive lumière sorti de la paume de sa main frappant Hal en plein visage.

«Calibre 36!»

La voix surgit de derrière les arbres et une lame de force jaillit tranchant tous les obstacles. Zoro apparu au milieu de la place ses trois sabres dégainés. Avant qu'ils n'ai le temps de réagir il enchaîna une nouvelle attaque :

«Dragon Slash!»

Profitant de la confusion il attrapa Hal et le balança sur son épaule puis disparu dans les bois.

Une fois la confusion retombé la femme s'aperçut de la disparition des deux hommes.

«Rattrapez les, hurla t-elle!»

Zoro courrait dans les bois. Il entendait les cris de leurs poursuivant derrière lui. Il senti Hal bouger sur son épaule.

«Pourquoi es-tu revenu me chercher?»

«Je ne suis jamais parti. J'ai demandé à Luffy de rester en arrière pour t'attendre. Tu nous as sauvé la vie alors à nous de te rendre la pareille car rien ne t'obliger à nous sauver dans la prison ni à assurer nos arrières.»

«Merci d'être rester alors. Mais si tu veux réellement nous sortir de là, la plage est dans l'autre direction. Là tu retourne vers la place. Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'observation ni de l'orientation.»

«C'est bon n'en rajoute pas dis moi juste la route à suivre.»

«A ta gauche puis tout droit.»

Zoro se mit à courir dans la direction jusqu'à ce qu'il doute de nouveau.

«He! c'est par où maintenant?»

N'entendant pas de réponse il regarda sur son épaule et vit qu'Hal était pâle comme un mort. Le manque de sang devait se faire ressentir. Ses cheveux avaient l'air étrange, comme s'ils étaient en paille, et il était un peu plus raide qu'à leur départ.

«Merde, s'exclama Zoro. C'était ça la lumière! Elle lui a jeté un sort. Il faut que je retrouve le Sunny le plus vite possible.»

Pendant ce temps au Sunny.

«Tu les vois Robin?»

«Laisse moi le temps capitaine-san. La forêt est grande. Ah! J'ai trouvé Zoro et Hal a l'air assez gravement blessé.»

Alors que Zoro regardait dan tout les sens pour trouver le bon chemin un bras apparu sur le sol puis d'autre le suivirent pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il eu un petit sourire en comprenant l'aide de Robin et se mit à courir dans la direction indiqué par les mains. Trois minutes plus tard il était sur la plage et remontait sur le Sunny.

«Franky on dégage, cria Luffy!»

Les poursuivants arrivèrent juste au moment où le Sunny décollait.

Chopper porta Hal à l'infirmerie et commença à le soigner après s'être affolé devant l'état de ses blessures et surtout son état général. Une fois Hal ausculté sa conclusion était sans appel : il était entrain de se transformer en poupée de bois.

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose comme cela, pleurnicha le petit renne.»

«La femme a posé sa paume sur le front d'Hal et une lumière s'en est dégagé. Je crois que c'est comme cela qu'elle la transformé, commenta Zoro.»

«Alors c'est un pouvoir possédé par les habitants de cette île uniquement. Il doit donc pouvoir se sauver lui-même.»

«Alors qu'il était conscient le pouvoir n'agissait pas. Ce n'est que quand il a perdu conscience qu'il a commençait.»

«Peut-être parce qu'il résistait, réfléchit Chopper. Il faut essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience dans ce cas.»

Immédiatement le petit renne mit Zoro dehors et commença à mélanger divers produits à effet tonique. Arrivé à un résultat qu'il jugé explosif il ouvrit la ouche d'Hal et le lui fit absorber.

«Maintenant il faut attendre.»

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'il puisse noter de changement chez Hal à part le fait que la progression du sort avait ralenti puis stoppé. Chaque jour Chopper lui redonnait du fortifiant. Finalement au bout d'une semaine Hal sorti de son sommeil.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête li faisait mal mais c'était encore supportable. Tournant la tête sur le côté il tomba nez à nez avec le museau de Chopper. Il sursauta en le voyant aussi près faisant peur au petit renne qui alla se cacher derrière une table.

«Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu m'as surpris, s'excusa Hal.»

Chopper sorti de sa cachette et vint pour ausculter Hal. Alors qu'il procédait à l'examen Hal prit la parole :

«Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soigné.»

«C'est ta volonté qui t'a soigné pas moi.»

«Non c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à repousser le sort. J'étais en train de perdre mais tu m'as donné quelque chose à boire qui m'a fait reprendre des force et qui m'as aidé à lutter. Si tu avais arrêté une seule fois de m'en donner je serais mort. Alors merci.»

«Ne crois pas que le fait que tu me fasse des compliment me fasse plaisir, s'exclama le petit renne en se tortillant de plaisir.»

«Je vois ça, sourit Hal.»

Chopper déclara Hal en état de se lever et ils sortirent tous les deux sur le pont. Où se trouvaient les autres. Luffy lui sauta au cou quand il le vit et tous les autres sourirent même Zoro.

«Super tu es soigné, s'exclama Luffy.»

«Oui grâce à votre génie de médecin.»

«Zoro nous a raconté la manière dons tu as été transformé et j'aimerais savoir comment cela marche Sauf si cela te dérange bien sur, ajouta Robin.»

«Non cela ne me dérange pas mais pour que vous compreniez mieux je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Pour commencer je vais vous expliquer notre arrivé sur cette île. Mon peuple vivait tranquillement sur une île de Grand Line. De par leur savoir ils faisaient d'excellent empailleur mais ils avaient le défaut d'accepter d'empailler également des humains décédés. Au fils du temps les rumeur comme quoi ils étaient des nécromanciens à circuler et amplifié pour finalement devenir la vérité aux yeux de tous. Leur talent est devenu un pouvoir qui coule dans leur gêne sans que je sache comment cela c'est fait. Puis il ont été chassé de l'île et sont parti sur les mers. D'îles en îles ils sont arrivé ici. Ils ont d'abord vécu avec les ressources que fournissait l'île mais de nombreux pirates passent par ici et un jour ils ont décidé d'appliquer leur talent pour leur sauvegarde et ont construit ce cirque. Dorénavant toute personne mettant les pieds sur cette île devait payer et devenir une poupée. Circulant sur océan ce cirque est devenu très célèbre et surtout le numéro avec les poupées parlantes mais personne ne sais d'où il vient et où il va sauf ceux qui y vivent. Je suis né dans ce monde et dans cet atmosphère. J'ai grandi en jouant le rôle d'acrobate et de lanceur de couteau. Mais cette vie ne me convient pas car je ne voulais pas tuer malgré ma connaissance de leur enseignement et de mon pouvoir. Selon une prophétie j'étais le prochain dirigeant de la communauté mais moi je veux juste découvrir le monde et voyager sans devoir tuer ceux qui découvre notre secret. Sauf que toute personne voulant quitter notre communauté est mise à mort. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mes parents. Voila en gros vous savez mon histoire. J'espère que vous n'allez pas me fuir ou me jeter à l'eau maintenant que vous savez tout cela.»

Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes puis Luffy ouvrit la bouche en grand :

«Devient mon nakama!»

Le jeune homme resta bouche-bée en entendant cela.

«C'est vrai? Tu veux de moi comme nakama même après ce que je t'ai raconté?»

«Shishishishi.»

«Tu sais il est toujours comme cela alors je te conseille d'accepter sinon il ne te lâchera pas, ajouta Nami.»

«Cela ne dérange aucun d'entre-vous, demanda t-il en les regardants tous?»

«Tu sais on a un renne parlant, un cyborg, un squelette, une algue vivante alors quelqu'un qui transforme les gens en poupée n'est pas le plus bizarre, répondit Sanji en souriant.»

«Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'algue baka cook?!»

«Elle peut parler en plus, continua Sanji sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de Zoro.»

Zoro sorti ses sabres et attaqua Sanji qui riposta avec ses jambes. Ne leur prêtant plus aucune attention Robin posa une nouvelle question à Hal :

«Quand tu es venu sur notre navire tu as volé un flavor dial. Pourquoi?»

«Alors que j'étais dans les cabines j'ai vu ce coquillage bizarre et je me suis dit qu'il devait être utile alors je l'ai pris.»

«De tous les dial que nous avons tu as pris le moins utile, sourit Nami. Alors Hal tu veux être l'un des nôtres, demanda t-elle?»

«Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.»

Le ventre d'Hal se mit à grogner à ce moment là. Depuis une semaine il n'avait mangé que de la soupe alors son estomac voulait quelque chose de solide maintenant. Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Luffy criait :

«Sanji! Un festin pour notre nouveau nakama, en affichant un énorme sourire!»

FIN.

* * *

Alors quand avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à commenter c'est le bouton juste à côté. ^^


	2. Fin alternative

Fin alternative suite à une demande de fin plus dramatique. Cela commence juste après qu'ils soient remonté sur le navire et que Chopper tente de soigner Hal.

* * *

Malgré les soins intensifs de Chopper l'état de Hal n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Au fils des jours son corps se transformait en statue de bois. Au bout d'une semaine Hal c'était entièrement métamorphosé. Chopper continuait à essayer de trouver un moyen de le faire redevenir humain et il s'épuisait à la tâche ne dormant presque pas. Tous l'équipage était dans un semi-état venant voir régulièrement si son état s'améliorait. Même Luffy mangeait moins. Finalement le petit renne du fermer l'infirmerie pour pouvoir travailler tranquille ne les laissant venir que dans l'après-midi. Sauf qu'un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie un navire de la marine les attaquas. Remontant sur le pont rapidement les pirates réussirent à mettre en fuite les assaillants mais cette attaques soulevait une question que personne ne voulait se poser.

Finalement ce fut Robin qui prit la décision de réunir tout le monde dans la cuisine. Tous les pirates avaient un air grave sur le visage.

«On ne peut pas continuer comme cela. Aujourd'hui nous sommes passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Nous devons prendre une décision maintenant : s'arrêter sur une île pour une durée indéterminé pour chercher un hypothétique remède pour Hal ou continuer sans lui. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, déclara Robin.»

«Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner, s'écria Ussop! Il nous a sauvé la vie!»

«Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, fit Zoro. Si nous nous arrêtons pour le sauver nous ne savons pas combien de temps il faudra et cela reviendras à faire une croix sur nos rêves.»

«Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le marimo nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter alors que nous n'avons pas encore atteint la moitié de notre périple.»

«Mais je suis sur que je peux le sauver. Il me faut plus de temps, s'exclama le petit renne!»

«Chopper a raison nous pourrions essayer de rester juste un peu sur une île pour lui laisser un peu plus de temps, renchérit Nami.»

«A chaque fois que nous voudrons repartir de l'île vous voudrez un peu plus de temps, répondit Zoro. Il nous a sauvé certes mais il l'a fait en sachant ce qu'il l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas que l'on revienne le sauver sûrement parce qu'il savait que l'on ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.»

«Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen, renchérit Franky! Ou une autre solution! Chopper un de tes médicament lui a t-il fait avoir une réaction?»

«Non, il n'a réagit à aucun, répondit le petit renne en pleurant.»

«Dès fois la vie nous oblige à faire de dur choix, commenta Brook. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours tout avoir.»

«La décision en revient au capitaine, termina Zoro en se tournant vers Luffy qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.»

«Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous ne voulons pas abandonner nos rêve nous devons renoncer à lui. Mais il ne quittera pas le navire. Franky peux-tu l'accrocher pour en faire une figure de proue sous la tête de lion?»

«Oui, je peux faire cela.»

«Alors fais le. Son rêve était de voir le monde alors il le verra avec nous et peut-être un jour trouverons-nous le remède qui le ramènera.»

Sur ses mots Luffy sorti de la cabine en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête. Dès fois être capitaine voulait dire devoir prendre de dure décision. Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il devait renoncer à un nakama.

Deux jours plus tard le Sunny fendait les flots avec Hal à sa tête.


End file.
